Diez pisos
by Pamina Black
Summary: ¿Que pasará cuando Hermione se quede atrapada en un ascensor con Draco Malfoy en medio de una aburrida fiesta del Ministerio? Pasen y sepanlo... ONE SHOOT Dramione


**HOOOOLAAA :D AHAHA NO SABEN COMO LA CONCIENCIA ME CARCOME POR NO ESTAR HACIENDO MIES DEBERES Y ESTAR ESCRIBIENDO ESTE ONE SHOOT XD JAJAAJ SIN EMBARGO DEBÍA HACERLO PORQUE LA IDEA NACIÓ DEMASIADO ESPONTANEA DE MI CABEZA Y NO HABÍA QUE DESAPROVECHAR LA OPORTUNIDAD, PARA LOS LECTORES DE MI DRAMIONE "FRENTE A FRENTE NUEVAMENTE" NO ME ODIEN POR NO SUBIR CAP... Y EN CAMBIO SI SUBIR ONE SHOOT, PERO REPITO, ESTA IDEA LOCA SALIÓ RAPIDA Y HABÍA QUE APROVECHARLA.**

**UN BESO **

**ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE ONE SHOOT**

**(ASÍ SE ESCRIBE? XD AHAHA NO LO SE)**

**BESOS**

**PAMINA BLACK**

"**Diez pisos"**

Diez de la noche, y el eco de unos tacos femeninos resonaban por un amplio pasillo en el piso trece del Ministerio de Magia. Los pasos eran rápidos, secos y resonaban fuertes, denotando que quien iba en marcha no estaba nada de contenta por estar ahí; la chica llevaba su fina capa azul de gala en la mano, ya que quería llegar a su destino con rapidez y la capa le dificultaba el caminar, por lo que el fino y hermoso vestido azul pálido de tirantes que vestía la chica se ondeaba levemente por el andar acelerado de la muchacha.

- Todo esto me pasa por abrir mi enorme bocota- replicó Hermione Granger mientras entraba en su oficina y comenzaba a buscar algo furiosamente sobre su escritorio- En primer lugar ni siquiera sé porque demonios estoy asistiendo a esta aburrida fiesta del ministerio- continuó diciendo la chica, conciente de que eran las diez de la noche y no había nadie para que la escuchase, al menos no en el piso trece...

La castaña siguió removiendo pergaminos, hasta que su cara articuló una mueca triunfal, había encontrado el dichoso papel, lo que buscaba Hermione, era el contrato que le había mandado a buscar su jefe en medio de la aburrida fiesta que se desarrollaba en el primer piso del Ministerio, contrato que si llegaban a firmar los Irlandeses, acordaba que los próximos mundiales de Quidditch se jugarían tanto en territorio irlandés como inglés, y como Hermione trabajaba en el Departamento de Coordinación Mágica Internacional, expresamente la mano derecha del Jefe de ese departamento, le había tocado la "importante" tarea de ir en busca del dichoso pergamino.

Hermione enrolló el pergamino y salió rápidamente de su oficina rumbo al ascensor, pulsó el botón con insistencia, en realidad estaba tan aburrida con la dichosa fiesta, llena de viejos pomposos portadores de inmensos egos, que Hermione había decidido entregar el pergamino y luego irse, era lo más sano, ya que era eso o tomar la suficiente cantidad de whisky de fuego "como para soportar a tanta insensatez junta en un solo piso"- pensó la chica mientras entraba al ascensor, y estaba claro que prefería la primera opción.

Apretó el piso uno y bufó con exasperación al ver que la puerta cerraba muy lentamente, cuando por fin se cerró, el ascensor emitió un fuerte chirrido, que por cierto no gustó para nada a la castaña, para luego comenzar a descender, muy lentamente.

- "13... 12... 11"- se decía la castaña mientras miraba la aguja que marcaba los pisos, sin embargo la aguja llegó al piso diez y se detuvo, Hermione la miró extrañada, no era posible que se hubiera detenido porque teóricamente TODOS debían estar en la fiesta del primer piso...

Sin embargo la puerta se abrió y Hermione abrió los ojos como platos articulando su mejor mueca de desprecio hacia la persona que tenía enfrente.

- Malfoy- dijo la chica con un resoplido de impaciencia.

- Vaya Granger... debo reconocer que te sienta el azul pálido...- dijo el chico con voz irónica mientras entraba al ascensor con una media sonrisa dedicada a la castaña.

Malfoy trabajaba en el ministerio al igual que ella, y aunque trabajaba en otro departamento, a veces se lo topaba en los pasillos y ascensores, en encuentros llenos de palabras mordaces, miradas de odio o silencios incómodos, en los casos que había mucha gente rodeándolos. Hermione miró con odio a Malfoy, sin embargo dentro de su retrospectiva de odio no pudo evitar notar lo perfectamente guapo que lucía el rubio vestido elegantemente, su porte aristocrático se acentuaba más, sus ojos grises parecían lucir más impactantes aún y su perfume... La chica se detuvo en seco al percibir sus propios pensamientos hacia Draco...

- "¿¿DRACO?? ¿¿DESDE CUANDO LE DIGO DRACO??"- pensó la chica con sorna.

- Y también debo agregar que esa cara de estúpido embobamiento no te sienta para nada de bien- continuó el chico al percibir que Hermione se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Mejor cierra tu gran bocota Malfoy- le dijo mordazmente la chica. mientras veía como las puertas del ascensor de cerraban.

- ¿Es eso una amenaza Granger? ¿Cuando entenderás que desde siempre he sido superior a ti?- preguntó el chico mirándola fijamente con una mueca irónica, aunque también el chico la había usado como pretexto para tener una panorámica completa de la chica que se hallaba junto a él, en realidad el cumplido del principio había sido verdad- "El azul pálido le sienta muy bien a Granger"- se dijo el rubio mientras continuaba con su casi imperceptible recorrido por la silueta de la chica, el vestido era algo corto, por lo que dejaba a relucir las torneadas y atléticas piernas de la chica, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un mono muy elegante, que hacía resaltar el fino cuello de la chica, junto con la perfecta línea de sus hombros y espalda.

Piso 9...

- ¿Cuando entenderás tú y tu diminuto cerebro que tus insultos y enorme ego me tienen sin cuidado?- preguntó la chica.

- Cuando aceptes que te gustaría ser si quiera un poco de lo seguro y exitoso que soy yo Granger...- replicó el chico.

- Já, por favor, el día en que me quiera parecer a ti, será el día en que me lleven a San Mungo para tratarme por enfermedad siquiátrica- dijo Hermione mordazmente.

Piso 8...

Draco esbozó una irónica sonrisa, debía reconocer que Granger era original y astuta en sus respuestas... algo que muy en el fondo, le gustaba de ella, que jamás se callara lo que quisiera decir, que fuese confrontacional.

- La negación de la verdad es el primer paso Granger...- replicó nuevamente Draco- no te preocupes, ya vendrá la parte de la ACEPTACIÓN de tu realidad... bastante patética por cierto...

- Vaya quien lo dice, el patético descerebrado que solo se jacta de algo tan bajo como haberse acostado con todo el Ministerio...

- En eso te equivocas Granger...

- ¿A si?- replicó la chica con voz irónica.

- Contigo no me he acostado- respondió Draco con una sonrisa triunfal mientras miraba a la chica de arriba a abajo sin ningún reparo.

Piso 7 ...

Hermione se mordió la lengua para no insultarse a ella misma, al haber dicho a Draco lo de haberse acostado con todo el Ministerio, no previó que el chico usaría eso en su contra, y vaya que lo había logrado.

- ERES UN MALDITO NARCISITA PETULANTE EN...

Sin embargo Hermione no pudo terminar su glosario de insultos hacia Draco, ya que el ascensor emitió un fuerte chirrido seguido de una leve sacudida para luego quedarse a oscuras, y como pudo percibir la bruja, además de DETENIDO. EL ASCENSOR A OSCURAS, detenido, probablemente entre los pisos 7 y 6, con ella y DRACO MALFOY.

- ¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿PORQUE AHORA?!- dijo la chica sin poder contener su rabia.

- Vaya Granger, esto es para el recuerdo, es la primera vez que te escucho maldecir- opinó el chico solo para fastidiarla.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar estupideces alguna vez?- dijo la chica exasperada mientras encendía la punta de su varita- ESTAMOS LOS DOS ATRAPADOS EN UN ASCENSOR A OSCURAS Y EN MUCHO RATO NADIE EN LA FIESTA SE PERCATARÁ DE QUE TÚ O YO FALTAMOS.

- Guau Granger- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la castaña peligrosamente, haciendo que la chica titubeara y la mano que sujetaba la varita temblara levemente- Cualquiera que hubiese escuchado eso hubiera pensado que lo que dijiste fue una INSINUACIÓN.

Hermione agradeció la precaria iluminación del momento que logró ocultar su sonrrojamiento, ya que al analizar sus palabras, concluyó que Draco había tenido razón.

- Por favor ¡Cállate!- fue todo lo que dijo la chica.

Estuvo al menos una media hora, intentando probar todos los hechizos posibles para intentar de hacer andar el ascensor, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue hacer que las luces de éste parpadearan levemente encendiéndose pero a muy baja intensidad. Draco en cambio se sentó a observar a la chica en sus vanos intentos. Cuando la castaña ya comprendió que nada era útil y la rabia volvía a apoderarla decidió volcarse hacia el rubio.

- ¿Y TU NO PIENSAS HACER NADA?- preguntó furiosa.

- ¿Te parece que quiera hacer algo?- preguntó con su voz típica de indiferencia...-"La verdad es que Granger luce bastante bien enojada..."- reconoció el chico mientras miraba a la castaña con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de intentar salir.

- AL MENOS PODRÍAS INTENTAR AYUDAR- replicó la chica aumentando su exasperación.

- Para que... estos ascensores tienen protecciones contra ataques, así que aunque lances un _lombarda _sobre las puertas no conseguirás nada más provechoso que la patética encendida de luces que provocaste.

Hermione lo miró con furia y se paró frente a él con enfado.

- ¿Y PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES MALDITO IMBECIL?- preguntó la chica, quien en su enojo no percibió que le estaba dando a Malfoy una privilegiada vista de sus piernas, el chico sonrió ante los agraciados encantos de la chica que no había notado con anterioridad...

- Porque fue realmente gratificante ver como la rata de biblioteca se quebraba la cabeza intentando salir de la pequeña jaula- respondió el chico mientras se paraba del piso parándose frente a ella.

Hermione lo miró con rabia enfrentando su mirada, su mirada gélida, aquellos ojos grises que derretían a cualquier mujer que lo mirara por más de dos segundos... pero habían pasado diez y Hermione Granger seguía manteniendo su mirada con odio. Por su parte Draco se encontraba contrariado, al mirarla fijamente a los ojos, había sentido como saltaba algo dentro de él, como habían nacido unas irrefrenables ganas de ...

- "¿BESARLA?"- se preguntó escandalizado el chico- "¿Besar a Granger? ¿En que momento me volví loco? ... Aunque hay que reconocer que no esta nada de mal... al contrario... luce... perfecta... sus piernas... sus ojos... su perfume... su carácter... esta perfecta... perfectamente deseable..."

El chico estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos mientras enfrentaba a Hermione, que no percibió como la mirada de la chica comenzaba a flaquear, pasando de una mirada de odio, a una mirada de... ¿desconcierto?

- "Creo que realmente estoy para ir al siquiátrico, ¿Desde cuando encuentro hermosos sus ojos? ¿Desde cuando quiero besar a MALFOY?... Maldito el día que decidí venir a esta fiesta... Maldito el momento que me tuve que topar con el increíblemente guapo Malfoy... un momento... no puedo estar creyendo GUAPO a Malfoy... guapo y deseable..."

Su juego de miradas era tan intenso que casi no percibieron que las distancias entre ellos era bastante reducida, Hermione casi no era conciente de sentir como la respiración de Malfoy chocaba contra su frente, estaba demasiado perdida en sus ojos...

Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido, Draco había comenzado a besar a Hermione en un rápido arrebato de atrevimiento, o "poca cordura", dejando a la chica estática durante algunos segundos, sin embargo cuando logró que su mente contextualizara la situación fue conciente poco a poco de lo que estaba haciendo, Draco la estaba besando, y ella había comenzado a responderle.

En un comienzo la boca del chico se posó con fiereza sobre ella, en un intento de dominarla completamente antes de aflojar la intensidad del beso, el contacto de ambos labios fue cargado de cascadas de sensaciones extrañas para ambos, el rubio comenzó a morder el labio inferior de la chica exigiendo algo que la chica no dudó en entregar, abriendo su boca, haciendo que ambas lenguas se encontraran furiosamente en un punto, comenzando a luchar por intentar de dominarse una a otra, y es que ambos chicos sabían que estaban besando a "su enemigo", habían traspasado sin miramientos la línea entre el odio y el desprecio, por otra mucho más "gentil" y placentera...

Draco empujó con fuerza a Hermione hacia una de las paredes del ascensor y apoyó sus codos en la pared sobre los hombros de la chica, haciendo que la cercanía de sus cuerpos fuese casi completa, la castaña se estremeció levemente por el contacto, y Draco sonrió mentalmente por la reacción de ella. Ahora los besos habían comenzado a seguir cierto ritmo, a hacerse más profundos, más excitantes... las manos de la chica vagaban por el pecho del rubio, mientras que las manos de Draco bajaban lentamente por los brazos de la chica hacia sus caderas...

En un momento Draco se separó bruscamente de la boca de la chica para comenzar a besar su cuello, buscando el "punto débil" de la chica, siempre había un punto débil, él más que nadie lo sabía, después de todo, lo dicho anteriormente por Hermione sobre la fama del rubio, no era tan mentira... los rumores siempre se iniciaban por algo...

Comenzó a besar la línea mandibular de la chica, luego se acercó al lóbulo de la oreja, bajó delicadamente por el cuello, recorriendo la base del cuello, recorriendo la suave piel de la chica extasiado... de pronto sintió un leve gemido de la chica y sonrió satisfecho.

- "Siempre hay uno..."- se dijo mentalmente el chico mientras volvía a besar la clavícula de Hermione, haciendo que la chica volviera a emitir un leve gemido al momento que lo apartaba levemente como para detenerlo, sin embargo Draco ya no se podía permitir el suplicio de no acabar lo ya comenzado...

Volvió a besar a Hermione en la boca, mientras una de las manos de la chica tomaba delicadamente su cuello, haciendo que el cabello de su nuca se erizara rápidamente, provocándole un leve, casi imperceptible escalofrío, sin embargo por muy imperceptible, la muchacha lo notó, lo que la hizo sentir satisfecha. Continuaron besándose, para "desgracia" de la castaña, la chica sentía como su temperatura corporal estaba escandalosamente alta, y no parecía querer bajar, y menos aún cuando sintió una de las manos de Draco posarse lentamente en su muslo derecho, subiendo lentamente por su pierna, llevando consigo su vestido, de manera casi torturante para la castaña, por mucho que le costase reconocerlo... La mano de Draco llegó hasta muy arriba en su muslo y le presionó levemente la pierna, Hermione, quien ya era poco conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a quitarle la capa negra al chico, sin parar de besarse, el rubio le facilitó bastante la tarea, y hasta le dio una ayuda extra quitándose de paso también la fina chaqueta que vestía.

Draco, sin titubear tomó a la chica por los muslos y la elevó por unos centímetros del piso, Hermione entendió la intención del chico y dobló sus piernas entorno al cuerpo del rubio, quien comenzó a besar nuevamente el cuello de la chica, Hermione se acercó a la oreja del muchacho mientras contenía una respiración agitada y fuerte, con la que solo lograba excitar más a Draco, la muchacha comenzó a besarle también el cuello, con besos lentos y acompasados, mientras aspiraba extasiada el perfume del rubio. La chica volvió a gemir de manera bastante más sonora que las anteriores, haciendo que Draco no lo soportara más, se acercó más hacia la pared del ascensor, apegándose aún mas al cuerpo de la chica y sujetándolo entre él y la pared, libero una de sus manos de los muslos de Hermione y presuroso corrió uno de los finos arciales del vestido azul pálido... la chica tomo instintivamente la cabeza de Draco y la contrajo hacia ella mientras sentía su respiración y la del chico sucederse a velocidades estrepitosas, la respiración de Draco chocaba contra el pecho agitado de la castaña, Hermione comenzó a forcejear para que Draco la dejara bajar, cuando por fin el chico lo hizo la miró con lujuria.

- Ni siquiera pienses en que nos detendremos a estas alturas del camino Granger...

Como respuesta Hermione lo miró son suficiencia y se acercó a él para plantarle un beso, mientras lo tiraba contra la pared, ahora era Hermione quien controlaba la situación, la chica comenzó a desabrochar lentamente la camisa de Draco, su fina corbata hacía mucho rato que se encontraba en el piso, y poco a poco comenzó a descubrir el pecho del chico, sin embargo no fue mucho el tiempo en el que Hermione manejó la situación, ya que se vio rápidamente impulsada hacia el otro extremo del ascensor por un fascinado Malfoy.

- Si hubiera sabido que esto lo disfrutaría más que haciéndote rabiar Granger... créeme que lo hubiera intentado antes...- Draco comenzaba a abrir el cierre del vestido de Hermione.

- ¿No te piensas callar nunca?- preguntó la chica mientras sentía las manos de Draco recorrer su espalda descubierta por el ahora abierto vestido.

Draco creía ya no aguantarlo más, si hubiera sido por él le hubiera arrancado el vestido de un tirón, pero había que pensar que la chica tendría que salir vestida de aquel ascensor una vez que lograra abrirse... por mucho que la opción de verla desnuda fuese mucho más tentadora.

Estaban tan absortos en besos y caricias que les costó varios segundos percatarse que el ascensor había vuelto a moverse... para cuando se dieron cuenta el ascensor marcaba el piso tres.

- ¡DRACO! ¡Estamos llegando al piso uno!- gritó la chica mientras dejaba rápidamente de besarlo y apuntaba la aguja con una expresión de terror.

El rubio miró el marcador de pisos y sintió como su corazón dejaba de palpitar en unos escasos microsegundos, en el primer piso, el ascensor se abriría en plena fiesta. Se acercó a los botones y apretó el dos con fuerza, sin embargo el botón no pareció funcionar.

- Vístete- dijo Hermione mientras se subía los arciales de su vestido, y cogía la corbata de Draco.

Mientras se la ponía, el chico comenzó a besarle el mentón, haciendo volver el sonrojo a Hermione.

- ¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran?- preguntó la chica con una voz mucho menos dura de la que hubiese querido.

Piso Dos...

- No creas que de esta te salvas Granger...- dijo el muchacho mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta y sostenía en su brazo su fina capa negra.

- ¿Disculpa?- preguntó la chica mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

- Siempre termino lo que comienzo...

Hermione articuló una sonrisa

Piso Uno...

- Si tú lo dices...- dijo mordazmente.

Fue el turno de Malfoy de sonreír.

- Te aseguro que tengo planes mucho más interesantes que esta aburrida fiesta.

- Ver para creer- dijo la chica incitando el comportamiento del rubio mientras salía con actitud altiva de las por fin abiertas puertas del ascensor...

- Entregas ese papel ... Te espero en 15 minutos en la salida por la cabina telefónica.

- ¿Y si no llego o me atraso?- preguntó la chica mientras le dirigía una mirada caprichosa.

- Nadie se retrasa en una cita con Draco Malfoy- le respondió el chico mientras pasaba caminando junto a ella rozando "accidentalmente" su pálida mano con la de la chica.

Hermione sonrió, después de todo era un estúpido ególatra, guapo, pero ególatra como él solo... aunque la chica no pudo dejar de notar que Draco había pronunciado la palabra "cita"... y todo por Diez miserables pisos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? ¿LES GUSTÓ? XD JAJAJA BUENO SI IGUAL NO ESTA EXCELENTE COMO OTROS QUE HE LEIDO... PERO QUERÍA ESCRIBIRLO IGUAL ) ... ESPERO SUS REVIEWS :) NO SEAN MALITOS XD**

**SALUDOS... BESOS**

**PAMINA**

**P.D: ¿LES GUSTAN LOS DRAMIONES? PASEN POR MI PAGINA Y LEAN "FRENTE A FRENTE NUEVAMENTE" XD AHAHAH ) **


End file.
